Fears of Parenthood
by Kristen3
Summary: Shortly after the birth of his child, a frightened Niles turns to his older brother for advice. Frasier reminds him that he isn't alone in what he's going through. One-shot that got split.
1. Chapter 1

Niles watched as Daphne walked up the stairs, carrying their week-old baby. His heart swelled with love for both of them. He was used to feeling an enormous amount of love for Daphne, but the new feelings he had for David were something entirely different. This love came with a sense of fear he'd never known before. This baby was his responsibility, his and Daphne's. So many things could go wrong, especially in these first months.

As these thoughts continued to swirl in his mind, Niles was almost unaware that he'd picked up the phone and begun to dial. Dealing with what was going on his life was hard enough, but facing it without his brother and best friend was almost too much. "Frasier?" Niles said when he heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"Niles! How's parenthood?" Frasier asked. He hadn't quite settled into living in Chicago yet. It broke his heart to be so far away from his family, especially his new nephew, but he knew he had to follow his heart.

"It's scary. I look at David, and I just keep thinking how many things could go wrong. Every day, I hear from parents who have irreparably damaged relationships with their children. Or worse. Frasier, I don't know if I can do this."

"What you're going through is perfectly normal. Every new parent is scared at first. It's a big adjustment. You're going to be a wonderful father. Why, just look at the example you've given me. I saw what happened to you by choosing love over everything else, and now here I am with Charlotte."

"But having a child isn't the same as being with Daphne. I was preparing to love Daphne long before that Winnebago. I'm not ready for this."

"Yes, you are," Frasier sad emphatically. "You've had practice."

Niles laughed. "Really? I don't recall that."

"Niles, how can you not remember? You carried a flour sack around for a week! The poor thing was covered in bandages, set on fire, and attacked by Eddie!"

"Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me of that! Now I feel much better!" Niles said sarcastically.

"Calm down, I wasn't making fun of you. I'll admit that your attempt at so-called parenthood was less than stellar. As silly as it was, you were devoted to that sack of flour. You were determined to be a good father to it, no matter how hard it was."

Memories flooded Niles' mind. Even after several accidents, he'd refused to give up on his experiment. At the time, he'd decided his apparent failure was a sign. He simply wasn't cut out to be a father. He still wasn't sure if he was. "Frasier, that wasn't even a living thing. This time, the stakes are much higher. You're my older brother; I've always looked up to you. Aren't there some words of advice you can give me?"

"I'm afraid not. I won't lie to you; fatherhood isn't easy. But I think it'll be better for you than it's been for me. You know you've married the right person. Whatever happens, you and Daphne can handle it together. I don't think there's ever been a child more loved than David. It may seem trite, but those things make a big difference in how a child turns out."

Niles felt his anxieties lessen just the slightest bit. "Thank you, Frasier."

"My pleasure, Niles. I may not be on the radio anymore, but I'm still here for you. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course," Niles said, feeling his voice break. All the years of rivalry now seemed silly. In the end, he and his brother had found a bond that was unshakeable. It was yet another thing he was grateful for.

"If it helps you at all, I would wager that Daphne is having similar doubts. I'm sure if you two talked about it, it would put both of your minds at ease."

Niles' first instinct was to scoff. How on earth could Daphne think she wouldn't be a good mother? No one was more nurturing than she. But this was as much of an adjustment for her as it was for him. Of course she would be scared. "I...I hadn't thought of that." He was ashamed to admit that he'd been so wrapped up in his own emotions, he'd never even considered his wife's.

"Niles, no one is expecting you to be perfect. Not even David. All you and Daphne have to worry about is loving him. Everything else will fall into place. Trust me."

"Thank you, Frasier. I love you."

"I love you, too. So do your wife and son. Go to them."

"I will."

"Good luck. You're going to be fine."

"Thanks. So will you."


	2. Chapter 2

Niles breathed a sign of relief as he hung up the phone. It helped to get everything off his chest, especially to a fellow psychiatrist. Somehow, Frasier knew exactly what to say.

He walked out of his study and into the living room. He looked up the stairs, where he knew Daphne was. A wave of nervousness went through him. Daphne and David were counting on him to take of them both. How could he admit that he had doubts? "You're being ridiculous," he muttered to himself. "I love Daphne. She loves me. We can handle anything."

Those words gave him the strength to climb the stairs. He made his way to the master bedroom, where Daphne waited for him in bed. "How's the baby?"

Daphne smiled. "Sleeping peacefully. I think I could just stand there and watch him forever."

Niles nodded. "I was just talking to Frasier," he blurted.

"How is he?" Daphne asked.

"He's all right. But I called him because I needed to talk to someone."

"Well, why couldn't you talk to me?" Daphne wasn't accusing him. But a husband and wife are supposed to share things.

"I didn't want to disappoint you. I look at David, and I wonder if I'll be a good enough father to him."

"Darling, that's rubbish. David couldn't have asked for a better father."

"Thank you. That's what Frasier thought, too. And he said you might be having some doubts."

Daphne looked down at the bed for a moment, feeling a bit ashamed. "Well, I can't say I haven't wondered if I'll be the same sort of mother me mum was. But I try not to think about that. The important thing is, I love David. It won't be easy, and I'm sure I'll make a few mistakes, but I'll learn as I go."

Niles sat down beside her on the bed. "I hadn't thought of that," he said. "I guess the same goes for me. Frasier did remind me that I have a bit of experience, though."

"Experience from what?" Daphne asked.

"From my flour sack. I had forgotten all about it till Frasier brought it up. Even though it wasn't much of a success, I did try my best. I knew I looked silly, but I didn't care."

Daphne reached over and took hold of Niles' hand. "I'll admit I thought you were daft. A grown man carrying around a bag of flour." She laughed lightly. "But I could tell how much you cared about it. You really did want to be a good father. And you do now."

Niles nodded. He'd never wanted anything more. "I just don't know if I _can_ be a good father."

"One of the reasons I married you was that I knew I wanted to have a family with you. I knew you would be a wonderful father."

Daphne's words warmed Niles' soul. He remembered again why he'd fallen so in love with her. "I knew you would make a great mom, too. You care about people more than anyone I've ever met."

"You see? This is why we're going to make a great team. You believe in me, and I believe in you. And we both love David. What more do we need to know?"

Niles could come up with a thousand questions. But he knew, even with her psychic powers, Daphne couldn't answer a single one of them. David's future was still a blank page. It would be up to the two of them to fill it in. But his future wouldn't happen overnight, which meant that, for right now, all he really needed to worry about was Daphne. He slowly loved closer to her, until their lips were barely an inch apart. He kissed her, and suddenly felt all of his worries fall away. As long as he could remember this feeling, it would be enough.

 **The End**


End file.
